Future Family
by acelili
Summary: Rory and Logan are dating. The Huntzbuger do not want there son dating a Gilmore they want to marry the Hayden Heiress, hold on that's Rory. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Rory and Logan are dating, the Huntzberger dinner still happened but Rory never worked for Mitchum Huntzberger, so she never dropped out of Yale. Rory has a better relationship with her Hayden grandparents. In fact, every other Saturday she has dinner with them. No one knows she is a Hayden but her family, Luke and Lane. Luke and Lorelai are not engaged yet, but could be by the end of this fic. If you need any more info, let me know.

Acelili

I would like to thank Ophelia123 for all help and keep a look out for her work.

Disclaimer: I do not own…

It was Sunday morning and Rory Gilmore awoke from a deep sleep. When she first woke up she had no idea where she was: she was in a queen size bed, not her normal single that she had in stars hollow or in her dorm room at Yale. She was not in Logan's bed, either, because she always wakes up to the smell of coffee or lying on his chest. Then she remembered she was at the Haydens', in her room. She had come over last night for dinner; it had been a pleasurable evening until they had dropped the bombshell on her. That years ago her great, great grandfather had made some kind of deal that in four generations two family would join by a marriage. That marriage would join the Hayden with this other rich family. Strobe had found out about this deal a few weeks earlier and was trying to find away out, but he could not. There was no way out, Rory would have to marry into this family.

Rory got up. Showered, dressed, and went down stair. She walked in to the dining room and saw her grandmother.

"Morning Gran" Rory said with a weak smile.

"Morning dear"Francine Hayden greeted with the same weak smile.

Rory sat down at the table next her Gran and got some juice.

"I am sorry you know" Francine apologise.

"Hey, I know of you had a choice you would not make me do this" Rory told her.

"Your grandfather was up half the night looking through that contract, for any loop hole" Francine said sadly.

"Where is granddad?" Rory asked.

"He is in the office with your future farther in law," Francine told her.

"Oh" Rory did not know what else to say.

"He asked for you to meet him when you're done"

Rory downed her juice "ok"

"Have you told your mother yet?"

"No she is on vacation I will tell her when she gets back."

"Ok dear"

"I am going to see grandfather" with that, Rory got up, walked to her grandfather office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rory heard.

Rory opened the door and saw here grandfather talking to another man; she could not see his face.

"Rory I would like you to meet, you future farther in-law" strobe introduced

"Mitchum Huntzberger"

………………..

So do you like?

No way. No way. This could not be right. Rory's future farther in-law was Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father. She was engaged to her boyfriend. How mad was that? Oh my god this could not be happening. Did Logan know? No, he could not, he would have told her. Mitchum hated her, he and his family hated her, and they thought she was not enough. No, they thought Rory Gilmore was not good enough for the Huntzberger family, but Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third, she was good enough. They had no idea she was a Hayden, one of the riches family in Hardford. They had no idea. Rory looked at Mitchum's face. Shock He was shocked. He was surprised to see her. She could use this to her advantage.

"Hello" Rory greeted. "It is really nice to meet you"

"Yeah you to" Mitchum said. Mitchum was in shock. Rory was the Hayden hair. He and his family had told her she was not good enough for their son. He was in deep shit now.

"Would you mind giving us a second grandfather," Rory asked strobe.

Strobe looked at Rory trying to identify what she was up to. "Of course"

Strobe left Rory and Mitchum alone.

"So it seems my son had failed to tell us a very important peace of information miss Hayden" Mitchum spoke calmly.

"He has no idea. That I am a Hayden," Rory told him.

"Really lying to your boyfriends, I see you have a great relationship" Mitchum replied.

"I don't tell people, that I am a Hayden. They treat my differently, when they find out I am rich." Rory explained.

"You think Logan would treat you differently?" Mitchum asked her.

"No, but you would" Rory told him.

Mitchum stood there speechless.

"Ok down to business, you want your son you marry the Hayden hair is that correct" Rory asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"There is no way out of that then, but I ask you this. Give me till I graduate, let me finish school and find a job, I will not be no trophy wife, we can call it a long engagement" Rory asked.

"Why do you want to wait, why not now?" Mitchum said.

"Because, if I marry now, when I leave school I will have the last name Huntzberger and I do not want to get a job because of my last name. Your son will be engaged to Lorelai Hayden and I will get a job as Rory Gilmore." Rory looked a Mitchum for a reply.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I tell my family about that dinner. You may be able to force me into marriage, that's business, but the things your family has said to me, that is personal" Rory hoped he wound agree.

"Deal" that one word brought Rory so much joy; she had two years, thank god.

"So when do you plan on telling Logan?" Rory asked, "I take it he does not know"

"Not yet" Mitchum answered. "We thought we could hold a party, for you to, to meet, but you all ready know each other"

"Yes, but the rest of the world can't know that. You have to think of me as two people. Rory Gilmore, the girl who your son is dating, and Lorelai Hayden the girl he is engaged to. Two people, one girl." Rory told him. "As for the party, we will have to go a long with it; I and Logan will just have to pretend we have never met."

………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed thank you. **

**Please keep reviewing and we'll keep ROGAN alive forever. **

**I'll let you read!!!**

………………**.**

**It was the night of the party, at the Hayden house. When you have Emily and Francine in the same room trying to organised the same party, it was hell. Rory was upstairs getting ready. She wished she had her mom here to talk to, but she was away with Luke, and Rory did not want to spoil their holiday. Lorelai and Luke had been going through a rough patch, Luke had just found out he had a daughter and he was still adjusting to parent hood. When Luke first found out about April, his daughter, he went straight to Lorelai and told her. Rory was starting to think of April of a sort of sister, she was so happy that April had Luke as a dad, she had always known he would be a great dad. It had still been a hard few months and they deserved a break. **

**Meanwhile at the Huntzberger's Mitchum and Shine had decided to tell Logan about his marriage to the Hayden heiress before the party. They were all sat having a drink when Mitchum dropped the bombshell.**

"**Logan, son. We have great new after tonight you will be engaged to the Hayden heiress," Mitchum told him straight.**

"**WHAT!" Logan yelled. "Why?"**

"**Years ago the Huntzberger and the Hayden's planned to join and it seems the time has come" Mitchum told him.**

"**What about my girlfriend? You know Rory!" Logan freaked out.**

"**You always new this was a possibly," **

"**Yeah after collage" Logan pointed out. **

"**The wedding will be in two years so you will have graduated and be working by then," Mitchum told him. "You will only be engaged to her in the social world,"**

"**fan-frigging-tastic" Logan said sarcastically.**

"**LOGAN, we have to go to the Hayden's are you will meet your fiancé and you will be polite and charming!" Mitchum bellowed.**

…………………**.**

**They party had stated and Rory was bored about her mind. She had still not seen the Huntzberger's, still not seen Logan. Then she saw him, Logan. He was talking with Colin, Finn and Steph, but they were not laughing and joking around, no. In fact, it looked like he was telling them the news. Yeah he was because Steph had just given him a hug and Colin had put his hand on his shoulder. Rory could not help notice the look on Logan's face, he look distressed. Like some little lost puppy trying to find his way home. Rory thoughts were stopped by her Gran telling her it was time to meet her future husband.**

**Rory downed her drink and was ready. She looked back to see Logan but him and his father were walking away.**

**Rory walked in to her grandfather's study, with her grandmother, and saw Grandfather Hayden she smiled at him then walked to look out the window. They stood there in silence, until a knock came to the door and granddad Hayden answered it. In walked the Huntzberger's they could only see the Hayden's. Rory was stood looking about the window still over the large gardens, her back to the new arrivals.**

"**Mitchum, nice to see you," greeted strobe, as she shucks his hand. **

"**Nice to see you to, strobe," Mitchum greeted back. "This is my son Logan,"**

**Logan lent forward and shook strobe's hand Nice to meet you, sir,"**

"**Yes, I would like you to meet my granddaughter Lorelai Hayden," and at that moment Rory turned round. **

**Ace, what she doing here, Logan thought, and did Strobe Hayden just call her Lorelai Hayden. This cannot be right; he had not been dating a Hayden, had he. Yes he had Rory was the Hayden heir and he was engaged to the Hayden heir, he was engaged to his Ace.**

**Rory could see the confusion on Logan's face.**

"**Hello, nice to meet you," Rory said smiling at Logan.**

**Why was she pretending not to know me, I'll just go along with it Logan thought "Hi, yeah, nice to meet you too," **

"**Shall we leave your kids along then," Mitchum suggested.**

"**Yeah, I think that is a good idea," Rory smiled.**

**The adult left them alone.**

"**Rory, what the hell is going on? You are a Hayden. Why didn't you tell me? Why does your family think we have never met? What ar…."**

"**Logan!" Rory cut off. Rory touched his cheek and he grabbed hold of her hand and held on to it. **

"**What's going on?" he asked calmer this time.**

"**Ok, my mother is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the second and my farther is Christopher James Hayden, making me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third. As you know, my mom raised me in stars hollow after she ran away from home; my dad was never around much. I first started to come under the society radar when I went to Chilton but only as a Gilmore, in my last year of high school my Hayden grandparents started to get to know me. I soon found out I was the Hayden heiress, but decided to keep it low, I didn't want people to like me just because of my money. So became two people, one is Rory Gilmore, grew up in stars hollow, raised by her mother alone, went to Chilton and now goes to Yale, is on YDN, wants to be a reporter and is dating Logan Huntzberger. The other is Lorelai Hayden, grew up out of the society spot light, goes to collage somewhere unknown, is going to take over one of the biggest companies in the world, has more money than God and is engaged to Logan Huntzberger,".**

"**Wow," was all Logan could get out.**

"**I know,"**

"**Ace, why didn't you tell me?" **

"**Because, when people find out who I am, they change, they think of me differently. I'm so sorry, I never told you," **

"**It's ok. I know more than anyone, how it feels to know people are only your friends because of your name and trust fund,"**

"**Thanks"**

"**So the engagement,"**

"**Yeah, I am going to get us out of it, I have to, I am just not sure how,"**

"**You hate the idea of being married to me that much, ace," Logan smirked.**

"**No, it's just… when I get married I won't everyone to be there willingly," **

"**I understand,"**

"**Now I have bought us two years, so we should be able to find a loop hole" **

"**How did you get us two years?"**

"**Err" Rory mumbled.**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I kind of blackmailed your father,"**

"**How?" a very shocked Logan asked.**

"**I told him that if he did not let me get married until after I graduate then I will tell my grandfather about the dinner,".**

"**Wow".**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**Well tonight, act like we have never met and tomorrow find a way out"**

"**Ok"**

"**Now Logan, when we go out I am Lorelai Hayden and this is the first time we have met"**

"**Got it"**

"**Oh and find Colin, Finn and Steph and fill them in." **

"**Ok ready when you are ace"**

**With that, they walked out into hell. **

**That night was full of fake smiles and important small talk, every now and again Rory and Logan would share a look to show that they both wanted to be anywhere but where they were. Rory thanked god for Logan coming over to save her from hearing about people, who she had never met before, or met and forgotten their names, lives. Normally she would have had, her mom, or dad, there, but with her mom still away and with know idea of what was going on, and her dad in Paris with Gigi visiting her mother, she would have been alone if not of Logan. **

**The night went off with out a hitch, the Gilmore, and the Hayden were very happy with the way Rory and Logan were tougher, they looked to them like they had been tougher years, which they had. Rory had never told the Gilmore or Hayden grandparents about her dating Logan. She would have told them, but before she got a chance to she went to the dinner with Logan's family. She new that when any of her grandparent found out they would start planning with wedding, and to do that they would call the Huntzberger and Rory did not want her family finding out about all the mean thing that had been said dunning that dinner. **

**The Huntzberger was nerves all night. The Hayden was one of most powerful family in the world and no one messed with them, ever. They were terrified that they Hayden's would find out what they had said to Rory. **

**At last, the party was over and Logan was walking Rory to her dorm room.**

"**So you wanna come in?" Rory asked when they arrived at her dorm, she shared with Paris. **

"**Love to" he said as they walked in.**

"**So are you completely freaked out," she asked him.**

"**Just a bit, I mean your great and we're great, but marriage is just… I…, I am not ready yet."**

"**Don't worry; I agree with you, we're going to get out of this."**

"**You said something about that before ace, you got a plan?"**

"**Could do" **

"**Care to share this plan of yours"**

"**Not yet, I need to work out some bugs" **

**Logan leaned in a gave her a kiss which said more than a thousand words, he told her that he need her and that he trusted her. **

"**I trust you ace, out of everyone I know I trust **_**you **_**with this hole mess" **

"**Thanks, that's what I need right now" she smiled.**

**Review?**

**Please**

**They do help me update faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone, please cheek out my other Gilmore Girls Stories :)

…...

Rory Gilmore drove into New York the next day, she drove right the centre. Rory walked in to one of the biggest buildings in the city and went in to the lift to one of the top floors. She walked straight to a desk, which had a young blond receptionist.

"Hello" Rory said, "I'm here to see Tristan DuGray,".

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist, whom Rory could already tell had tried to get in Tristan's pants, just by the blondness in here voice.

"No, but..."Rory started

"Then you can't go in"The blonde told her.

"Well just tell him, that Miss Hayden is here to see him,"Rory reluctantly dropped her name, she really did hate using her name to get in to places, but she needed to see Tristan urgently.

The second she said the name Hayden she was in, the dumb blonde receptionist new the importance of that name.

"He is in a meeting, but you can wait in his office Miss Hayden, he want be long," She said.

"Thank you" Rory said smugly and walked in to his office.

Rory had to admit that the office was cool; it was twice, if not three times, bigger than the Yale Daily News office. One wall was just entirely made from glass window, which had the best view of New York city, and sat at the end of the room was a big Glass desk, that had Tristan s laptop and paper work on it. On the Left hand side of the door was a black leather suite and a drinks table. Rory walked over to the wall opposite the Glass window, the wall was full of pictures and memories. The first picture was of her, Tristan and Paris in the halls of Chilton, he had his arms around both of them, and a big smile on his face, but what he did not know, is when the picture was taken, that both girls were rolling their eyes at him and his ways. The next was just them two, at a PJ Harvey concert, Smiling. She saw ones of herself, Paris, Maddy and Louis at Prom, next to one of herself and her mom in Luke is drinking coffee. Rory continued to look at the pictures, she saw one from their high school graduation, her first day at Yale, as she looked further down the wall she saw on of her and Tristan with a big gang of friends. She was about to look at some more, when the man himself walked in, Tristan DuGray.

"Mary!" Tristan Exclaimed when he saw her.

"Hi there, Bible Boy" she smiled, as she ran into his arms and his lifted her up and twirled her round.

As he put her down,he asked, "So what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"

"Can't a girl just come and see her, lovely and sweet and smart, best friend? she asked, as she sat down on his desk.

"No,"he answered, "What do want?"

"Ok, here s the thing, I m in trouble,".

"What the perfect Rory Gilmore s in trouble?".

"Yeah, I am," she stated.

"Wanna tell Tristan all about it?"he teased.

"You might want to sit down and have a drink in your hand and then I ll tell you all about the drama which is my life," She told him.

He walked over, got a drink, and sat down, behind the desk "Happy now?".

"Yes,"she said as she lent on this desk next to him."So here s the thing, you know I told you I was dating some guy, well his name is Logan, Logan Huntzberger"

"Huntzberger! As in the Mitchum Huntzberger s son!"Rory nodded, "The playboy!"

"He s not a playboy," Rory told him before adding "Anymore,".

"Has he hurt you?"Tristan asked.

"No, no, Logan s great," she smiled, "Here goes nothing; I've not told any of my grandparents that were dating,".

"Cos they'd be planning your wedding,".

"Funny you should say that cos I was having dinner with the Hayden Grandparents and they was this contract signed years ago, that the Haydens and the Huntzbugers would be joined by marriage, so I m engaged to my boyfriend,".

"Oh my God,".

"Trist, we can t do it we can t get married we re not ready, I mean I like Logan, I really do, but if we ever get married I ll like it to be our chose. I am it in collage, I am too young to do this, and then there is the last name, Huntzbuger. There a powerful family, with that name and the Gilmore name and then the Hayden name that is too much power for me to deal with right now. I love my life right now and I do not want it to change, I'm happy. Logan makes me happy, and his friends are great. Logan's not ready to get married either, you said it your self, he was a playboy, even though he's not a playboy now, and we're in a commented relationship, he can't get married he's not ready. Tristan I'm scared this whole marriage thing will tear us apart, and I don't want that to happen, the relationship is to new, we've only been tougher a few months" Rory ranted.

"Mary, calm down," Tristan told her, "I ll get you out of this, I swear" "Thanks Tristan" Rory said with a smile.

"What are friends for? Now do you want to get some lunch?" "

Love to,".

The reason I haven't updated in ages is that I am not sure where I am taking this story, I have a few ideas, but if you lot you let me know what you would like to happen, or some twists. It may inspire me. Review please :) x


End file.
